


Warm Nights, Warmer Hands

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Series: Rigelian Love Stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Modern Royalty, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: Participation in Promptober 2018Rinea and Berkut are going to college, being able to find time for each other is quite difficult when one of you is a prince and the other is going to school full time. But Rinea's passion for photography and nature pulls him into spending one day with her, absolutely no rules. No advisor or chaperones to make sure they kept the correct distance apart. Just each other being in love.





	Warm Nights, Warmer Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan/gifts).



> Pray for my soul this month

It wasn’t something either of them normally did, sometimes she would allow herself to indulge with the prince. She was a small part of the royal family no one to important to the men and women above her station, But she was of course invited to dances. She wasn’t one who felt at home in the area of court. But that night so many years ago was one she wouldn’t ever forget, she felt alone in the world. The girls were talking, it was Berkut’s twenty-first birthday. It was the night he would chose his bride as the future queen of Rigel, she knew the chances of her being chosen were none. How would a man of such high status want a girl that was commonly compared to that of a commoner? And she knew from stories that Berkut was a man that disliked common folk, but yet he was so kind to her. Love did that to people.

“You’re overthinking again Rinea, whatever could it be when I’m right here hmm?” Shaken out of her thoughts as her fiance spoke with her favorite sound in the world, she had heard him give speeches before. But he was without emotion, she had never heard him laugh except with his friends… And even then it was forced, a quiet force of laughter. It wasn’t until she had danced with im that night that she knew that he had the most wonderful laugh. One that made her have butterflies even now, a deep and rich sound that only she could hear. Rinea turned to the male and lightly smiled for him, her camera was around her neck. A present from him when she had turned twenty herself, it was only after that night that he had realized just how poor she was. So he bought her the best camera money could buy, and she loved him so for that. She loved to take pictures of nature, to find her birds and other animals. Taking photos of nature was her favorite thing in the world, besides singing of course.

“I am only thinking of the night we met, when I realized that love was truly real… That I could have someone in my heart… My thoughts are always on you Lord Berkut.” Nudging him with her shoulder and pressing soft kisses to his jaw. They were behind her apartment, one that he happened to pay for himself of course. He chose it for the garden it had, for the lovely nature behind the building. A soft sigh in her throat as she moved away from him and aimed the camera at him.

“Rinea love, what are you doing? Don’t you have enough photos of me everywhere?” Berkut laughed heartily as she snapped a few of him pressing his hand against the camera. A laugh found itself in her own body as she set the camera down on the picnic table, watching with a smile as he caught his breath. Within a moment he had taken her hand and pressed her into the ground. He towered over her and with the touch of a butterfly she felt his lips meet her own, his left hand lacing with hers, and the right grasping onto her waist. Her face was red, it always red after any sort of touch from her prince.

“B-Berkut… I… I.. Please don’t catch me off guard like that I-I…” Her statement was cut off by another kiss.

 

“Be quiet my Empress… Before I’m forced to quiet you myself… I love you Rinea…”

“And I you… My Emperor..”


End file.
